


Cat Naps

by whoknows



Series: were'verse [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tommy can sleep just about anywhere, right? It’s probably one of the best parts of his were essentially being a cat, that innate ability to fit himself into weird places and curl up to pass out.</p>
<p>The problem is that Adam can’t. That wouldn’t really be a problem, except for the fact that Adam’s sleep schedule is synched to Tommy’s because of the bond, and Adam’s been running himself ragged, doing tour stuff that the rest of them don’t have to do.</p>
<p>Tommy never really thought it’d be a problem – his sleeping pattern has never really been in synch with someone else’s before, at least not since he was just a kitten and attached to his mom, so it just never occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This story is part four of a series and was posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=40344#t40344). The original prompt was:
> 
> Could I get a supernatural AU with submissive werecheetah!Tommy and dominant/Alpha-any-other-flavor-were!Adam please?

So Tommy can sleep just about anywhere, right? It’s probably one of the best parts of his were essentially being a cat, that innate ability to fit himself into weird places and curl up to pass out.

The problem is that Adam can’t. That wouldn’t really be a problem, except for the fact that Adam’s sleep schedule is synched to Tommy’s because of the bond, and Adam’s been running himself ragged, doing tour stuff that the rest of them don’t have to do.

Tommy never really thought it’d be a problem – his sleeping pattern has never really been in synch with someone else’s before, at least not since he was just a kitten and attached to his mom, so it just never occurred to him.

He can still catch naps here and there, whenever Adam’s far enough away that he can’t feel Adam’s emotions clouding his own, but lately they’ve both been on the verge of passing out on stage.

And Tommy’s tried talking to him about it, he really has. Unfortunately, whenever Tommy says ‘I’m worried about you’ Adam just brushes it off. 

Tommy thinks it has something to do with his Alpha-ness, with him putting Tommy’s well-being above his own, but he doesn’t really know for sure.

He does know that when Adam gets exhausted he gets impatient and brusque with everyone, including Tommy, and that shit isn’t going to fly for much longer. As much as people love Adam, no one’s gonna take being yelled at for one cord being out of place much longer.

_Especially_ Tommy.

 

It takes some sneaky maneuvering to get Neil in on his plan. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Neil demands, shoving Tommy back with one hand.

Tommy settles back onto his side of the couch and shrugs. “Nothing,” he says innocently. 

He’s learned that the innocent routine works on most Alphas, even if they don’t happen to be _your_ Alpha, and Neil’s no exception to the rule, as much as he likes to tell himself he is.

Half an hour later, he’s managed to insert himself under Neil’s arm, mostly without Neil even noticing. 

“You know Adam’s gonna kill you if he sees you like that, right?” Monte says as he passes them, on his way to the front of the bus. 

Neil jerks so hard he almost knocks Tommy off the couch. “Okay, what do you want?” he demands.

Tommy smiles.

 

“How did you manage this?” Adam asks, dropping both their bags onto the floor and letting the door swing closed behind him.

Tommy heads straight to the bed and throws himself down onto it, inhaling the scent of fabric softener. “It wasn’t that hard,” he says, muffled by the pillow. He rolls onto his back and toes his shoes off, kicking them onto the floor.

Adam laughs softly and surveys the room, looking around like he’s the king of the castle. Tommy rolls his eyes and holds his arms out. Figures he has to do all the work here. “C’mere,” he says. 

Adam makes his way to the side of the bed and leans over Tommy just long enough to kiss him briefly before straightening up. “I said come here,” Tommy says, tugging Adam’s arm.

“Yeah, I heard you,” Adam says. “I’m still waiting for a reason, though. Everyone’s gonna check out the pool in a few minutes, there’s really no point in lying down.”

“Not everyone,” Tommy says. “But if you want a reason I figured that you could fuck me real quick and then we could sleep for about fourteen hours.” 

Adam swallows. “Or we could do that,” he agrees.

Phase one of the plan complete. 

 

“Are you actually trying to get me to turn into a sloth or is there something going on that you’re not telling me?” Adam asks, combing his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy scoffs. “Sloths only move when it’s necessary. I think you moved more than that over the past few hours.”

“Tommy,” Adam says, using his don’t fuck with me, I’m your Alpha voice. Tommy shrugs and rolls over a little more, burying his face in Adam’s shoulder.

“You just need a break, is all, so I arranged one for you.”

The muscles in Adam’s arm go tense under his cheek. “Baby,” Adam starts, and he’s obviously keeping his voice in check, because it’s way too even for the emotions Tommy can smell coming off of him.  
“No, shut up and listen to me for two minutes,” Tommy snaps, sitting and shoving his hair out of his face irritably. “The other day you were practically falling asleep on your feet. You’ve got too many interviews and appointments and whatever the fuck else it is you do, and you’re not getting enough sleep, which means that _I’m_ not getting enough sleep. You needed a break, _I_ needed a break, everyone needed a fucking break, okay? And if you try to reschedule whatever the fuck it was you were supposed to be doing in the next twenty-four hours I’m gonna spend the next two weeks on the other bus and not only will you not be sleeping but you won’t be coming, either.”

He gets up and stalks into the bathroom, twisting the shower on violently. Stupid Adam and his stupid not taking care of himself.

Stupid.

He’s just standing underneath the water when Adam slips in behind him, arms sliding around Tommy’s waist. 

“I was being a dick, wasn’t I?” Adam asks.

Tommy makes an unimpressed noise. “That’s an understatement,” he mutters, folding his arms over his chest.

Adam nuzzles the side of his head, turning them a little so their faces aren’t directly under the spray. “I just wanna take care of you,” he murmurs, and Tommy’s cheetah fucking _glows_.

Tommy sighs. “I know,” he says, letting his exhaustion colour his voice, because it’s not like Adam can’t smell it anyway. “But you can’t do that if you’re always tired.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Adam asks. “It’s not like I can just drop any of my commitments.” 

“I know,” Tommy answers, twisting in Adam’s grip and grabbing Adam’s face with both hands. “I just want you to give me twenty-four hours with no phones, no tweeting, no interviews, no tour stuff.” 

Adam looks at him, water dripping down his face. “And you think that’s really gonna help?” he asks. He seems skeptical, but Tommy’s pretty fucking determined.

Tommy shrugs. “No harm in trying,” he says.

“Okay,” Adam says, and brings their mouths together.

 

It works, more or less. Adam relaxes, and when he’s relaxed he sleeps a lot better.

There’s still something off about it, about the way he’s acting. He probably thinks that Tommy doesn’t notice, but Tommy does. He’s not as oblivious as people think he is.

It takes him a while to figure out exactly what’s wrong, but when he does, it’s like a slap in the face.

Adam’s trying to bring out Tommy’s cheetah. He thinks that Tommy’s not in tune enough or some shit and he’s trying to make that change.

Well fuck him. Tommy’s perfectly fine the way he is.

 

He starts pulling back, a whole lot resentful about the way Adam’s been treating him, like he’s some kind of child who needs to be taught about embracing himself for who he is.

_Fuck_ him.

He knows that Adam notices, but so far he hasn’t said anything about it, so Tommy keeps pulling back, spending less time with Adam and more time with everyone else on tour.

He still sleeps with Adam, of course. Sadly enough, it’s the best part of his day, those hours he gets to spend with Adam’s arms wrapped around him, with Adam’s breathing slow and steady against his ear. It still makes him feel warm and safe and happy, so obviously their bond is as strong as ever.

It doesn’t stop him from being pissed that Adam thinks he knows what it’s like for him.

 

Adam wouldn’t be Adam if he let it continue, though, and Tommy knows that the talk is coming as soon as they have a hotel room.

He’s not disappointed. Adam lets him have long enough to wash his make up off and settle into the bed before he starts in on it.

“You know you’re being a little bitch, right?” Adam asks, stripping his shirt off over his head. Tommy rolls his eyes and turns the tv on, trying to avoid looking at the expanse of Adam’s bare chest, because if he does then he’s going to start thinking about how much bigger Adam is than he is, and if he starts thinking about much bigger Adam is than him then he’s going to get turned on, and if he gets turned on then Adam’s going to smell it, and if Adam smells it he’s going to get distracted, and if Adam gets distracted then Tommy’s going to get distracted, and if they’re both distracted then they’re going to end up having sex.

It’s a vicious cycle.  
“You’re the one trying to force me into being something I’m not,” Tommy says. Normally he’d beat around the bush for a while, but he’s just not in the mood right now. He’s frustrated with the way Adam’s been acting and he just wants this conversation to be finished already.

He’d think that that makes him a better person, but he kind of doubts it.

Adam’s silent for a minute. “What are you talking about?” he asks eventually.

Tommy looks at him, takes in his honestly confused expression. “I’m talking about the way you keep trying to make my cheetah come out,” he says, but it’s not as strong as he would have liked.

Adam blinks at him slowly. “Oh. That.”

“Yeah, that,” Tommy agrees, turning his attention back to the tv. It’s on some infomercial, so he changes it, flicking through channels rapidly.

Adam sighs heavily and takes the remote out of his hand, setting it on the bed gently. He sits beside Tommy and wraps an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

“Tell me why you ignore your cheetah,” he says quietly. 

Tommy shrugs and slides more or less onto Adam’s lap, because he can and because he wants to. “What is there to tell? I grew up with non-weres, it was just how I learned to act.”

“No, I know that,” Adam says, slipping his hands underneath Tommy’s shirt, on his lower back. “Why do you still ignore it, when you’re surrounded by people who get it?”

Tommy blinks at him. Adam really doesn’t get it, and for the first time, Tommy realizes that they’re maybe on two different pages.

“I know that you’re worried,” Tommy says, linking his fingers at the back of Adam’s neck. “But this isn’t me ignoring my cheetah. Me ignoring my cheetah was when I was in college and I tried bulking up, you’ve seen the pictures.” He presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss against the base of Adam’s throat, just to feel his breath stutter.

“You barely ever run,” Adam points out, sliding his hands up Tommy’s back.

“What, you think I don’t get enough exercise when you put your dick in me three times a day?” Tommy asks.

“I’m not talking about how much exercise you get, Tommy,” Adam says. “I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?”

“I know that,” Tommy says. “And I am happy. I love you, I love my job, I love everything, okay? There’s nothing that I’m unhappy about.”

Adam takes his hands out of Tommy’s shirt and puts them on his face. “So why does your cheetah always seem lonely?” he asks quietly. 

“Because you’re over thinking it,” Tommy says. “Because my human side is introverted and cheetahs aren’t. Because you think I’m a walking contradiction.” 

“You are a walking contradiction,” Adam says, smiling a little. Tommy smiles back and rubs his fingers through the soft hairs on the back of Adam’s neck.

“You want an essay about it or something? ‘Tommy Joe Ratliff: The Enigma’ in a thousand words or less?”

Adam rolls his eyes a little and starts leaning back, until his back hits the mound of pillows. Tommy squirms a little, settling down on top of him. “I just want to be able to give you what you want,” Adam says, putting his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck. Tommy arches into the touch a little.

“You do,” Tommy says, tugging on the hair in between his fingers gently. “Why would you think that you don’t?”

“I just – ” Adam stops and closes his eyes. It takes him a minute to continue. “Sometimes it feels like you’re not happy. Like I’m not good enough at making you happy.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and sits up again, straddling Adam’s hips carefully. He gets that the way he interacts with his cheetah is a big thing for Adam, but it’s really not. It’s just the way he is, and he’s happy. He has everything he wants, and most of it is right here in front of him.

He just doesn’t know how to prove that to Adam.

“Okay,” he says after a minute. “I’m only going to say this shit once, so you better listen real carefully, okay?”

He waits for Adam’s slow nod before continuing. “I grew up in a family with almost no weres, and it’s not like I was trying to hide it, right? But I had to figure this shit out on my own, and I’m not saying that it was hard, because a lot of it came naturally, but for the most part I just tried to blend in.”

“I know,” Adam says, hands rubbing Tommy’s back.  
Tommy glares him into silence. “I wasn’t doing it because I felt weird or different,” he continues. “I was trying to make it easier on everyone – myself, my family, my friends, my town. And it did, too. I didn’t flaunt it in anyone’s face, and nobody tried anything with me. I had a good childhood, okay? So you can get it out of your big head that I’m repressing my cheetah or whatever shit you think I’m doing.”

“Can I talk now?” Adam asks.

“No,” Tommy grumbles. He fucking hates talking about this shit, because every time he explains it to someone they look at him like he’s crazy, or that he’s lying, or that he’s hiding something. And he’s not. He really did have a good childhood, and yeah, okay, there were parts that could’ve been better, but overall? He can’t complain.

And he had Dave for a lot of it, who might be the one non-were in the universe who understands this shit better than a lot of them do.

“Were you happy?” Adam asks, and Tommy doesn’t let the ‘yes’ that’s on the tip of his tongue come out, because he can tell that Adam wants him to think about it.

So. Was he happy as a kid? He had a couple close friends, a supportive family, and yeah, they weren’t exactly well off, but they made do. He got into a few fights, like most kids do, about various things. And he had his music, which is really the important thing.

“Yes,” he says, and there isn’t even the tiniest bit of doubt in his voice. 

And fuck Adam if he still doesn’t believe him.

Which he can kind of tell Adam’s still thinking, because he has that same look on his face.

Tommy sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He’s getting really tired of this conversation. “Look, I know you have this idea in your head about who I should be, but this isn’t one of your how-to books. I know who I am, and I _like_ who I am. That’s it, that’s the end of this fucking conversation, alright?” He rolls off and onto his side of the bed irritably, fighting with the covers, trying to pull them out from underneath the mattress.

After a minute, Adam helps him, smoothing the blankets over him. He doesn’t say anything else, but Tommy can tell he wants to.

 

So Adam gets angry quickly, right? But his fuse also burns out really fast, so it’s no surprise when Tommy wakes up in the morning to Adam’s teeth scraping down the back of his neck and Adam’s dick rocking into his back.

But Tommy’s always been one to hold a grudge, so he elbows Adam off him testily and struggles out from beneath the covers.

“Tommy,” Adam says sharply, effectively stopping him before he puts one foot down on the floor.

“What?” Tommy asks flatly. He’s still fucking irritated, because this is his Alpha, his Alpha who’s supposed to know him, who’s supposed to know when he’s telling the truth, who’s supposed to be able to smell his sincerity.

Who’s supposed to love him unconditionally.

Adam heaves an aggravated sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m a dick, I know that. It’s just – it’s weird to me that you’re not more in touch with your cheetah.”

Tommy twists around and nearly gets stuck in the bedding. “Exactly. It’s weird to _you_. It’s not weird to me, and it’s not like I’m hurting myself, right? I know what my cheetah needs, and my system works, okay? I’ve been using it for years.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “I said I was sorry,” he says. His makeup’s smudged underneath his eyes, and Tommy’s probably is, too, but he doesn’t really care.

“I fucking heard you,” Tommy snaps. He fucking hates that tone of voice.

Adam inhales deeply. “Okay, I’m gonna let that go, because I was being a dick earlier. So. One more time. I’m sorry.”

Tommy considers him for a second. “Fine,” he grumbles, flopping back down onto his back. Adam curls over him immediately, sliding one arm under his head while they kiss.

It’s a sweet, gentle kiss that makes Tommy’s chest warm and his cheetah happy.

But the comforter is stuck between the two of them, so Tommy pushes at it angrily, until Adam gets the message and moves long enough for it to get shoved out of the way.

“Why are you wearing so many fucking clothes?” Adam groans into his mouth, tugging ineffectually at Tommy’s shirt. Tommy pushes him back and strips it over his head, barely getting free of it before Adam’s mouth is back on his.  
“Because I was fucking mad at you, that’s why,” Tommy says as soon as his mouth is free again, letting Adam strip him out of his boxers.

“Because you wanted me to suffer,” Adam groans, finally freeing them both of clothes and kissing him again.

“You were being a dick, of course I wanted you to suffer,” Tommy grumbles, and he’s expecting it when Adam flips him onto his stomach, but he still makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

“Guess I’m gonna have to make it up to you,” Adam murmurs, smoothing a kiss over Tommy’s shoulder.

“Damn straight,” Tommy says, burying his face in his arms and relaxing into the mattress. Adam drapes himself on top of Tommy’s back and kisses the side of his neck while he works a lube slick finger into him.

It’s a little more uncomfortable than normal, because Adam didn’t fuck him last night, but it’s not as bad as that time Adam didn’t fuck him for a week.

It gets a whole lot better when Adam gets two fingers in him and hitches his thigh up a little, and judging from the change in Adam’s scent, he knows it.

And he bites down on the side of Tommy’s neck hard enough to leave a bruise when Tommy rolls his eyes. Tommy’s pretty sure that Adam couldn’t even see it, so he’s just biting him for no reason.

“Fuckin’ possessive bastard,” Tommy mutters, earning himself a light swat on his hip. He frowns into his arms for a second before shoving his elbow back enough to catch Adam in the side.

Adam growls, just a little bit, just enough for Tommy to hear him, and then flips him back over without even bothering to take his fingers out. “If I wasn’t then who knows who you would’ve let put your hands all over you,” Adam says.

“There was this really pretty girl at the show last night,” Tommy says, and he knows that he deserves it when Adam bites him again, but it doesn’t stop him from wincing. “Okay, okay, I was joking, Jesus,” he says, prying Adam’s head up.

Adam purses his mouth and stares at him for a second. Tommy sighs and tugs him back down to kiss him, because kissing him is a surefire way to distract him. It’s kind of like how it is with a dog – pet him just right and he’ll forget you accidentally stepped on him a minute ago.

And Adam really does forget, because he murmurs, “Yeah, baby, so good for me,” into Tommy’s mouth and starts pulling his fingers out.

And Tommy’s long since resigned himself to Adam’s lame dirty talk – that somehow manages not to be lame while Adam’s saying it – but that’s a bit much, even for him, so he sucks in a deep breath – only to have it punched out of him when Adam starts pushing in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, because he doesn’t think that it will ever not feel like this – big and intense and a little bit scary.

So he does what he always does and clutches onto Adam’s shoulders, letting Adam take the lead. Part of that is because Adam’s his alpha, but part of it’s just because Adam’s got more experience in this than he does.

Once Adam’s all the way in he blinks his eyes open and links his fingers behind Adam’s neck, hanging on while Adam settles into a smooth rhythm.

It doesn’t take Adam long to start talking again. “Gonna spend the rest of your life giving it up to me, aren’t you, baby?” he asks, but Tommy can tell he’s not actually expecting a response, so he doesn’t give him one.

It’s not like it would be a surprise, anyway. He’s pretty sure that everyone in the entire world knows that he’s going to spend the rest of his life giving it up to Adam, so.

He makes a tiny little noise into Adam’s mouth when Adam wraps his hand around his dick, though, because fuck, that’s so awesome. Adam knows him too fucking well.

“Gonna come for me, right, sweetheart?” he asks, and Tommy rolls his eyes a little, but he comes anyway.

And fuck his stupid cheetah for thinking that’s hot, because it’s really not.

“Beautiful,” Adam groans, thrusting a little faster. Tommy hangs on for a couple more minutes until Adam’s come and cleaned them up, and then wiggles back under the covers. He’s so getting some more fucking sleep after this shit.  
Adam curls into his back, slinging an arm over his waist, and they’re quiet for a couple minutes.

“You’re still kind of mad at me, aren’t you?” Adam asks eventually. 

Tommy lets him lace their fingers together. “Yes,” he says, closing his eyes. He’s not really that mad, but yeah, there’s still a part of him that’s pissed and he’s not gonna lie about that.

“Guess I’m gonna have to make it up to you, huh, baby?” Adam murmurs, squeezing him a little tighter.

“Yes,” Tommy mutters, letting Adam brush a couple of kisses across the nape of his neck.

“Okay,” Adam says, kissing him once more. “I love you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tommy says, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to keep from smiling. 

“Such a bitch,” Adam says, and he sounds a tiny bit irritated, but Tommy really doesn’t care. Adam kind of deserves it, after all.

And it’s not like he’s worried about Adam’s feelings. Adam’ll make it up to him, he’ll get some awesome presents out of it, and there’ll be awesome make-up sex.

He has to keep Adam on his toes, anyway. Can’t let him get around to thinking that he doesn’t have to spoil Tommy. After all, there’s a reason that Adam’s the Alpha and Tommy’s not.

So he waits until Adam’s almost asleep before saying it. “I love you too, dickface.” 

He’s pretty sure that Adam hears it, too, because all of a sudden he’s being squeezed a bit tighter.

So. Presents and sex and love from his Alpha, what more could a guy ask for?

Maybe understanding, but they’re working on that.


End file.
